My boss
by Cutie pari
Summary: This is is set after satara me khoon...new year treat from my side...*Duo os*


A figure came on terrace ...his head has a white big bandage...he stood up in ceiling and in next moment he is going to jump from terrace, when a sweaty figure yelled : Abhijetttttttt

He rushed toward Abhijeet and pulled him down...but abhijeet was jerking his hand again and again...

Abhijeet in tears : chhoro mujhe...daya ki jaan khatre me hai...vo bula raha hai mujhe ...chhoro...

Daya cupping his face said lovingly: Boss idher dekho.. dekho meri taraf (abhijeet looked at him)...tumhare daya ko kuch nhi hua hai...(tears welled up in abhijeet's eyes)

Abhijeet touched Daya's cheek: da..ya...(daya nodded)... abhijeet just hugged Daya tightly...and burst out in bitter cry...daya plzzz tu mujhe chhorke mat jana, mai nhi rah paunga tere bina...(he was sobbing badly)

Daya tightening his grip: abhi...abbi...saant ho jayo yaar...rona band karo...(patting his head lovingly)... boss kahi nhi jaunga mai...hmm...(abhijeet became calm a little)

Daya seperated him and asked in concern: boss tum theek ho na...tum to kamre me so rahe the na phir achanak terrace par kyun aa gye...haan...

Abhijeet in trembeling tone: daya maine dekha, ek aadmi tu..tumhe marne ki kosis kar raha hai...vo tu..tumhe ...gun...khoon ..

bhut sara khoon (his tone was so much scary and was looking so much lost ) ... suddenly he hold his head with "ahhhhhh"

Daya in tension: abhi...tum apne deemag pe jada jor mat dalo ..sab theek hai...haan...chalo kamre me chalo...he lied down abhijeet on bed and covered him from blanket...but abhijeet was restless and his mind is still not calm ...so his buddy sat beside him and started to ruffling his hair in which he felt sooth and drifted in his Dreamland holding protective hand in his palm...

Daya kissed on his hand sofly and caresses his head ...he remembered the day when it all started...

 **Flashback...**

After finding a key from shoe, abhijeet fall on daya's chest and in nano second daya carried him in his arm and drove off the car toward hospital...

Daya was holding abhijeet's hand tightly during passing through corridor...he was just starting his half soul's face and tears were rolling down from his eyes... doctor came and started to take him inside the OT but abhijeet was not leaving daya's hand... he was holding his hand as he didn't want to leave his life again...daya was so much shocked...after a lot of struggle doctor get success to free daya's hand and he left with abhijeet...

Daya sat on nearby bench...he was looking so much scared, the horrible scene again and again came infront of his eyes...

 **Daya haath chhor... chhor mera hath...tu..tujhe humari dosti ka vasta...**

 **Tere jaisa dost iss duniya me aur koi nhi hai Daya...bye Daya...**

Daya hide his face in palm and was sobbing silently...when acp sir called him , he glanced at nikhil before receiving the call as he knew nikhil has informed this to Acp sir...

Daya in heavy voice: Hello...

Acp in anger plus fear: daya itni bari baat ho gyi aur tumne mujhe batana bhi jaroori nhi samjha...ab abhijeet kaisa hai haan...(in concern tone)

Daya in tears: andar operation chal raha hai...sir ye sab meri galti ke karan hua mai use nahi bacha paya sir...har baar kisi na kisi vajah se abhi ko hi siffer karna parta hai...sir mujhe bhut dar lag raha hai, aap to abhijeet ki medical history jante hai na, agar use kuch ho gya to...(he was so much in fear)

Acp in concern tone: Daya beta kuch nhi hoga tumhare bhai ko, tum jante ho na kitna strong hai vo (daya nodded in phone ) ...use pata hai ki tum nhi reh sakte uske bina, beta bhagvan pe bharosa rakho kuch nhi hoga use...hmm?

Daya in low tone: jee sir...

Acp eyes also filled with tear as he was so much helpless that he couldn't go to meet his elder son who was in OT , but he said in composed tone: accha suno, jab use hos aa jaye to kaan kheech kar ek laga dena, bhut shok ho gya hai janab ko superhero banne ka (daya smiled in tears )...chalo ab muskurana band karo mai phone rakhta hun...aur abhijeet ki pal pal ki jankari dete rahna mujhe...

Daya : ok sir...(and he cut the call but after talking to his mentor he was feeling really good but shade of fear and pain was still visible on his face)

After a long wait, doctor came from Operation theater...daya in panick reached to him , doctor abhijeet kaisa hai...theek hai na vo...?

Doctor in serious tone: jee dekhiye ghabrane vali koi baat nhi hai...he is out of danger ( daya took a sigh relief)...par , ek baat ka dar lag raha hai mujhe, (daya looked up in fear)...i think iss incident ke vajah se vo kafi dar gye hai...unhe treatment ke vakt bhi kai baar jerks aye hai (daya stunned)...sar pe chot lagne ke vajah se brain ke ek hisse me sujan aa gya hai, jiske vajah se ho sakta hai inhe hallucination ho ya phir ye kuch ajeeb behave kare...

Daya in shock: ye aap kya bol rahe hai...nhi mere bhai ke saath aisa nhi ho sakta...(tears started rolling down from his eyes)...

Doctor in smile: gentleman meri puri baat to sunye, (daya became confuse)...ye sab unhe do teen dino tak hi rahega... uske baad vo bilkul fit ho jayenge...(daya realsed his breath , as his breath came again in his body)...behtar yahi hoga ki do teen din ye yahi rest kare...

 **Flashback over...**

Daya in smile: doctor ko kya pata ki ye janab do teen din to kya adhe ghante bhi hospital me ruk nhi sakte...pata hai abhi jab tum hospital se bhaag aye na man kar raha tha tumhe sach me uthake fek du aur khud bhi kud jayu...(tears welled up in his eyes)...aaj bhi aisi halat me janab ko hallucination hua ki koi mujhe maar raha to chal pare hero banke aisi halat me ...agar mai terrace pe vakt pe nhi panhi pahunchta to (he shievered basly...his voice chocked off ...a tear from his eye fall down on Abhijeet's hand)...

Abhijeet slept broke with this he sid in low but loving tone: Daya... Mera chhota mota bhai ro kyun raha hai..hmm...

Daya instantly cleared his eyes and said in rude tone: kuch nhi hua mujhe...aur tum so jayo...mai ata hun...

Abhijeet : daya tu mujhe nhi bataega...yaar bata na kya pareshani hai... kyu udas hai tu...

Daya burst out in anger: tum pareshani ho meri...har baar , har baar mere andar tumhe khone ka khauf paida kar dete ho tum ...aur ye baar baar bhai bhai kya bol rahe ho ...nhi hun mai tumhara bhai (abhijeet stunned, tears welled up in his eyes)...bhai selfish nhi hote tumhari tarah...tum bas apne bare me sochte ho...kisne kaha tha tumhe hero banne ke liye haan...kyun haath churaya tumne...kya samajhte ho khud ko bhut bare Superman ho tum ( he was saying all this with teary tone)...tumhe andaja bhi hai ki tumhe khoon se lathpath dekhar mujhpe kya beeti thi...tumhari vo cheekh abhi bhi mere kaano me gunjti hai, raat me vo bhayanak najara mujhe sone nahi deta hai...par tumhe kya...tumhe samjhane ka to koi fyda nhi hai...kyunki tumko to mahan banne ka bhoot charha hua hota hai na...

He stopped with listening a sobbing voice...his heart pinched badly to see abhijeet was crying silently with downing his head...he realised abhijeet's condition and felt angry on himself...

Daya instantly wrapped his brother in soothing shell waving his hand inside his hair while abhijeet hold his t-shirt tightly in his grip and pressed his face on daya's chest more cosily to stop his sobbing...

Daya in tears: abhi...chup ho jayo meri jaan...aise koi rota hai kya...tumhe pata hai na mai nhi dekh sakta tumhe aise...chup ho jayo...plzzzz

Abhijeet seperated from hug and wiped his own tear and also cleared tears from daya's eyes... Daya smiled soothing and hugged again abhijeet tightly , abhijeet also smiled and patted his back...

Daya in tears: abhi mai na tumse bhut pyar karta hun...isliye rumhe lekar kabhi kabhi over protective ho hata hun...

Abhijeet in innocent while complaining tone: aur isliye mujhe daant bhi dete ho...

Daya chuckled and kissed on abhijeet's forehead : mere bhole raam ...accha ab so jayo chalo... abhijeet kept his head on his lap and closed his eyes... daya smiled and started ruffling his hair in soothing smile...

Abhijeet with sleepy eyes: daya jab mai beemar hota hun na to munhe bhut maja aata hai (daya confuse)...kyunki tab tum mujhe bhut jada pyar karte ho na...

Daya in smile: accha matlab aise mai pyar nhi karta janab ko?

Abhijeet in sleepy tone: karte ho na..par tab jada karte ho...and he slept in his buddy's lap ...

Daya : kyunki tumhe khud ka to khyal rakhne nhi ata, isliye mujhe to rakhna parega na...(he smiled himself and adjust abhijeet's head softly on pillow and covered him from blanket)...

Daya kissing on his head ... ...vaise tum jab beemar hote ho to bilkul cute vale jiddi bacche ban jate ho aur mujhe jiddi bacche jada pasand hai...

He also laid down on couch glancing at his sleepy pals...jaldi theek ho jana abhi...good night...(he slept with a soothing smile on his face)

 **The End**

 **Happy new year friends..hope ye saal aap sabke liye khushiyan ko khanana laye...aur aap humesa yuhi haste muskarate rahiye...**

 **Maine na ek theory nikali hai na,**

 **Daya is directly proportional to abhijeet...(hehe, science vale students samajh gye honge)**

 **Hope you all like it...jitne logo ne vote kiya hai un sabki wish ek ek karke puri hogi ..filhal ispe jaroor review kariyega...**

 **Bye...love ya...tc...**

 **Do r and r...**


End file.
